Adara Tutorial
'Adara The tutorial ground on Phiadaria' As it starts at "Your father". ''' '''You do the following. Say "Hi" soon as you say hi you will see ''' '''that some parts of what he says are marked between 'these signs' . He will ask you to 'Begin your adventure' or if you want to 'complete the tutorial'. If you are an experienced player you should start your adventure, so not than i would say ' ''complete the tutorial'. when you did that he will tell you to walk to the south, soon as u get at the Experience door ' '''a message will pop up with some information. ' '''Press Okay , open the door and walk to the Npc Lesson teacher. Say "hi" and ask for 'lessons'. Ask all the marked words for some extra information. As following in order to get a 'mission' from a Npc you will need to ask some stuff either it is ''' '''City , Rumour , Origin , Job or Missions. A golden tip: dont walk into a house with your red fists marked and start touching stuff , also dont attack a Npc like that because he will target you or even kill you! Also, if you are skilled enough you can kill Npc's to get money. Ask the lesson teacher for a 'missions'. soon as you asked that he will ask you to say it again. he will offer you this mission 'mission explanation'. copy and paste the mission he gives you , by saying the mission name he will ask you to say yes. by saying yes you will accept your first mission. You will need to find a backpack hidden in the room, A blue arrow will pop up at a wall meaning for you to use it. ' 'After using the wall, you will open it seeing a backpack , use the backpack and you will find "a small angel statue". Bring it to the monk by saying "Hi-'mission explanation-yes".' Congratz, you have made your first mission. There is also a secret mission but that is up to you to find that out. When done with that you walk back to your father and ask him to 'begin your adventure' and emediatly after that 'accept destiny'. You will now be teleported in your room from ennie's (Your mother) house. From Adara To Mainland. Opening the box in your room might be something good to start with because better equipment can be found there same for the table in your room wich should have a Club on it. Go downstairs to meet ennie. Ask her "offer" wich is one of the keywords Again - they are VERRY importand. she will answer you with a list of offers. ask her for a "missions". She will give you the name of the mission 'a handy tool'. By saying the mission name and repeating "yes" you will start your first mission on adara. And so on. You will need to get a Skewer from Ronon. Ronon is located in his house west from ennie's. When araving at ronon you say "hi" and tell the mission name ennie gave you 'a handy tool' , he will give you the tool. But you dont see the tool in your bag? No worries, say !Questbag to see the item he gave you, in soem parts of the game you will see you do not often recive the item yourselve but in the questbag. 'Ennie does also have bank commands, you can deposit , withdraw or change gold at her.' Everything seems fair enough? All quests go like this on adara, you only just have to use different keywords at the time. Opening "Game-Chanel" would be good to do when you start as often higher levels be in there ready to answer your questions. ''' '''Back to the game! when completing the mission, you will see that ennie has no more missions for you to do. But go to the floor +1 open the door and head upstairs for some rewards after that go to ronon's house for 3 new missions , ask him for a "offer" or "missions" a wise idea would be to take all 3 missions, also these missions you will need to leave the city, as i would NOT reccoment to do that. the creatures on the way will tear you apart ! Talk with other Npc intown for other missions till you are well equipped enough to leave town. a easy mission to start with is at Npc Shylor wich is located in the South-East of ronon's house. ask him for a 'missions' he wil give you this mission 'some small help' by accepting the mission, you will need to say the mission name again and saying yes. The mission is by giving him 50 gold coins. You can now buy 50% cheaper at his trading list. A next mission, walking to the west into Randall's house , ask him for missions, He will give you 'blue rescuer' mission. accept the mission and walk to the west of his house and enter the small farm. use the blueberry bushes to obtain blue berry's - go back to randall and give him the blueberry's. He has 2 other missions for you including food. From now buy a "short sword" or a other weapon but dont get fooled! You can buy a sword wich is obvious better than a short sword but it has a level recruirement. Do not throw your club away as you can fight with 2 weapons in both hands in this game. Go to the farm and kill some sheep and rabits. Also keep the "hams" you will loot for further missions. See the picture. DO NOT ENTER THE HOLE IN THE FARM WICH IS FULL OF RATS WHO CAN KILL YOU. ' ' You might of found out that the creatures walk fast. Trapping would be a wise idea. After the meat mission you will recive 200 gold and a new armor. Do not get fooled by the new armor! often a weaker armor has more extra's and bonusses than the one with more def. Your next mission will be getting 4 ham wich you should of had collected at the meat hunt. You will recive a amulet but you will need level 5 for it. No worries you will get there. If you have extra ham do not eat it. keep it for a next mission at john's house. John is located in the north-east from randall's place. you will need to collect 10 for him, if you do not have enough ham just go back to the farm and farm some more , food is verry inportand in this game becouse it wil gererate alot of hp depending on the gear you use. so collect all food you loot in the farm on adara. ''' '''Open the picture and look on the character becoue of my bonusses on my gear i will gain +2 hp. Verry often you'l see a Npc sleeping. No worries as you say "Hi" he or she should wake up ready to help you. ''' '''After giving john 10 ham you ask for a next mission as you need to collect 5 carrots, Now you either hunt rabits in town or in the farm. Up for a next mission, South from john's house you will see Npc Gwyneth he is dressed as a monk guarding the temple of light. Ask the Npc for a missions, he will tell you that there is a plague going on, head for the farm into the hole and kill the rats. After head head back and report. ''' '''Make sure you got space in your bag, as if you dont have the reward(s) you get will be send in a DP in ennie's house. After the rat mission, walk into the temple of light just right behind Npcs Gwyneth. Go to the highest point of the building and search for Npc Lorbar , ask him for a mission , accept the mission and also ask about 'the god statue in the city'. Now go to Npc Jayna wich is located in a small potion shop in the south of where Shylor lives. Buy yourself (a minimum of) 20 small health potions by saying "Hi-Buy 20 small health potions-yes" and go to "Lanal" The God Statue in the midle of the city. ask him for offers and Say 'attribute upgrades' Now, Open you skills -> wich is located in the top right corner of the game window. See the picture. Marked in red. ' 'You see that the skills if wich kind of weapon you have used have been inproving. by saying "sword skill" and "yes" to Lanal you will inprove your sword skill same as for the other weapon type you have been using. BUT that will cost money and "skill points", skillpoints will be earned when reaching levels up. I had 2 club and 2 sword ', Now i will buy a better weapon at Randall. (I buy a mace a sword and studded shield as i will reach higher levels on the way to the next mission to be ready using them.) Reaching level 7 on rats and snakes in the next mission would be a good thing to do. After those levels you can improve your shielding skill aswell at Lanal before going to any further tasks. (If you have enough money to do that)' ''' '''Now for that it is. To complete Lorbar his tasks you will need to do the missions that ronon gave you. Now follow the path to john's house and keep following it till you reach stairs. Go up the stairs Kill the rats and follow your path to the next set of stairs. But be carefull as snakes are dangerous in group, follow the path to the east and go down the ramp. Now just follow the path till it stops in the far east. But again dont go to fast as wolves, spider, snakes and more.. will swarm you. ( Dont waste your time on monsters who will run in red , following them will lure more of them.) When reached the east, go up the ramp and simply follow the one way path around the small mountain. Over the bridge , you keep following your way to ground floor. Now follow the path to the south-east again , you will see a sign '15:23 You see a sign 'You read: Hunt House'. Again, dont kill monsters in red hp when they run away , it will only lure more and they will be respawned again on the way back to village.. But a warning! be carefull , when you arrive at the camp there will be 3 'Murderous Raider's , if only one is after you make sure you dont lure more of them as they can hit rarely above 40. After you killed those Murderous Raider's you need to kill wolves for paw's and teeth, But now for that i will tell you your first 'Secret' , in the house at the camp in the chest you can find these as a reward. Secrets like this are all over the game so you know that now. ' 'Now walk back to the village. Reaching the village, go straight to ronon's house and name the missions he gave you. ' '''Forgetting mission names, no worries ask them for a "offer/missions" or by simply opening the mission menu. ' ''' 'Now, ronon has send your rewards to your Depot in ennie's house, time for a backpack! go to shylor's house and buy a backpack - head for ennie's house and pick up your rewards. After the missions at ronon's house you will have one wolf paw and 2 tooth left. you can sell them to ronon by saying "Hi-Sell wolf paw-yes" and "sell 2 wolf tooth-yes".' Now, go to Npc Gwyneth and ask for a missions , the npc will tell you about a lost smith. Before you go search for the smith it would be a good idea to head to the potion shop for some extra potions (15 potions +- ) and a mission. She will ask you to get 2 bloodherbs at the raiders. now head back to the exit of the city. Again, go down the big ramp and follow the path to the east, same route you took for the tasks ronon gave you. When you come at the point where you find a sign with '17:18 You see a sign You read: Hunting Cabnet' on it you should follow that path to the north-east. But be carefull , wolfves over there(There might be a wolf boss). Now, walk up the ramp in the north and kill the weaker creatures that come for you so fast as posible as one or more orcs can swarm you. also be carefull as these orcs can hit up to 80 if you are unlucky. walk to the east But carefull again as "Bloodcraze" a orc boss can be spawned over there with hits from 30-70 depending on your luck and equipment. after walking to the east you should see a smaal campfire with a log at it, follow the path to the north into the mountains. When you reach a stair down, go down and face the raiders in it , again dont lure them try to take them one by one. Open the chests on the left as there can be health potionss hidden , raiders also often loot small health potions. complete your journey to the south , In the last part of the dungeon there will be 2 raiders waiting for you , care is needed! Using the stalgamite to face only one raider would be a wise idea to do. ' 'Open the dead body in that room wich is the lost smith, also open the chests where you will find the blood herbs. DO NOT THROW AWAY THE BOOK. better keep the book till your back at Gwyneth, Open the book to complete the mission, than report to Gwyneth, Before going to gwyneth, reach for the potion shop first to give the blood herbs to Jayna. After that go back in the temple of light and go to "Lorbar" ask him for a mission, since you now completed his mission, say 'the trust of adara' - yes. Ask him now for 'begin of the education', Walk to groundfloor and into the south, you will see a cave in the wall, enter it. ' 'Keep going down, till you meet adrion, ask him if you can pass, after that follow the path down , open the book cases as you might be finding something intresting. Okay, follow the path till you meet Garos, talk to him and ask him the marked sentences he tells you. After that he will ask you to head back to the surface. You will soon see that everything is in flames , the raiders attacked adara keep going up to the surface... Till you get this message '18:15 There is nothing you can do here. Return to the main chamber and talk to Garos.' Now head back to garos. Say hi, emediatly after that he asks you to got to the back of the room, to an hidden escape route. 'Walk on the blue arrows and you will walk down a stairs automaticly, follow this route to the north but be carefull, rotworms on the way there. When the route splits in 2 , take the left route , the one to the right has a dead end. ' 'After heading up the ramps at the end of the dungeon there will pop up a message and you will meet Npc Nalip, talk to him, say the marked words he says , after the last words you are teleported to Malikanu. Your journey on Adara has ended for now. ' Category:Tutorial Category:Adara Category:Help